Something Innocent
by Malteada
Summary: *Inspirado en el episodio "The Poor Kid"*: Sus ojitos opacos se iluminaron y, como solía ser usual cuando él le visitaba, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera entusiasmada. CRACK couple; Kenny/Jacob Hallery.


**Something Innocent**

* * *

Pasó las manos por su camiseta, en un intento de alisarla y no se viese tan arrugada. Hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones por un pequeño rato, para después darse cuenta que no tenía ningún caso pues éstos se encontraban tan rotos y polvorientos, y no iba a poder lograr nada con tan sólo pasar las manos por ellos una y otra vez como si así, por arte de magia, ocasionaría verse _presentable_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El aire le dio de lleno en el rostro y Jacob Hallery tiritó. Sus dedos largos y huesudos se dirigieron a las mangas de su camisa roja y jaló con fuerza de ellas, tratando desesperadamente que cubrieran por completo sus brazos. Como se esperó, no sirvió de nada. Las mangas sólo le llegaban hasta los codos y por más que las jalaba no podía hacer que éstas se alargasen.

Suspiró. Era lógico que la camiseta que usaba desde los diez años no le iba a quedar igual ahora que tenía catorce. Afortunadamente, no había crecido mucho en esos cuatro años y así la prenda no le quedaba tan apretada y pequeña… cosa que a la vez era preocupante. Estaba en plena pubertad y sin embargo, debido a su pésima alimentación, su cuerpo no crecía en altura como la de los chicos normales de su edad y su complexión era más bien anémica y escuálida.

El pequeño Jacob miró sus piernas, cubiertas por la tela gris del pantalón que llegaba solamente hasta sus rodillas y pensó que al menos había crecido un poco. El problema era que ahora le daba mucho frío en la piel descubierta que dejaba ver su pantalón, desde sus rodillas hasta los tobillos, sus pies siendo protegidos por los sucios calcetines ya no tan blancos y los zapatos.

Hizo una mueca de tristeza al contemplar su cuerpo y ropa por unos segundos.

Últimamente, había veces en que se sentía tan enclenque, tan flacucho, tan feo y tan…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un claxon. Jacob dio un respingo y miró hacia la calle, viendo un coche blanco que en su opinión era algo curioso -que en realidad, no era más que un Volkswagen 1973- y que de él bajaba una figura naranja.

Sus ojitos opacos se iluminaron y, como solía ser usual cuando _él _lo visitaba, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera entusiasmada.

El menor quiso correr hacia aquella persona que se encontraba bajando del asiento del copiloto, mientras un pelirrojo desconocido para Jacob le decía al de vestimenta naranja unas palabras. Quiso hacerlo, quiso ser él esta vez quien se dirigiera a él y le saludara, pero se encontraba en Greeley Elementary y no podía salir de ahí sólo porque se le antojase. En ese momento, sólo se encontraba en el patio, en la hora de descanso. No en la de salida.

El pequeño se dedicó pues, simplemente a observar cómo el chico caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa. Y Jacob piensa que sí, que es _hermoso_. Con su cabello rubio, desarreglado al igual que su vestimenta, pero que comparada con la de él, es un poco al menos más presentable.

Kenny McCormick. Ex alumno de Greeley Elementary, el único chiquillo que le dirigió una sonrisilla amable al verle por los pasillos de la primaria, el único que se dignó a mirarle y dirigirle la palabra. Su único amigo.

Su mente se pone en blanco por alguna razón desconocida que todavía no logra comprender y el más bajo sólo atina a mirarle con timidez y sentir un calorcillo agradable en el cuerpo cuando el rubio le besa la mejilla y le revuelve los cabellos marrones en forma de saludo, desordenándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

—Te traje algo… —dijo el más alto, y el castaño apenas reparó en que el chico llevaba en la mano izquierda una camiseta de mangas largas—. Es una camiseta vieja, y te quedará algo grande, pero es mejor que a pasar un frío de mierda y congelarse las bolas, ¿vale?

Soltó una risilla y le pidió al de cabello café que alzara los brazos. Jacob obedeció y, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que siempre le parecieron tan bonitos de su acompañante, dejó que él le pusiera la prenda.

En efecto, le quedaba grande, le llegaba prácticamente hasta las caderas y las mangas eran larguísimas. La playera era blanca y en ella unas letras negras que ponía _"I -corazón- Boobs"_. Desconocía su verdadero significado, por supuesto. Todo en lo que Jacob podía pensar era que finalmente sus delgadísimos brazos estaban protegidos.

—Me la dio mi amigo Donovan en mi cumpleaños número trece… Pero bah, a ti te queda mucho… Mucho mejor —comentó Kenny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Estás a la moda —agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias —murmuró el castaño, sintiendo repentinamente un calor invadir su rostro. Siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con Kenny. Inocentemente, pensó que quizá le volvió la fiebre—. ¿Kenny?

—¿Si?

—¿Qué son "tetas"?

McCormick dio un respingo. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Silencio. No sabía qué mierda responder.

—Err… ehm… ¿No te lo enseñaron en primaria? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Es decir, Jacob tenía catorce, el ojiazul le ganaba sólo por un año. Por Dios que Kenny desde los ocho se sabía de memoria los nombres de cada parte de la anatomía femenina, ¿no era para que el castaño también ya lo supiese? ¿Qué carajo les enseñaban en esa escuela?

—El profesor suele faltar mucho a clase…

Ah, ahora entendía.

_Menuda escuela de mierda_.

—Parece que tengo mucho qué enseñarte —respondió el rubio después de un rato, mirándole con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

El mayor llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha del más bajo y limpió algunas manchas de suciedad que había en su piel. Después, recorrió con su pulgar la misma zona hasta llegar a su oreja, tapada por los desaliñados cabellos que caían desde su frente hasta cubrir sus orejas.

Observó el pálido y algo sucio rostro. Kenny le contempló con cariño y peinó su cabello.

Jacob Hallery se dejó hacer. Sintiendo lo que él llamaba, _"un tambor dentro de su propio pecho_" y una _"fiebre en todo el cuerpo"_.

Oh, ¿se estaría enfermando otra vez?

¿Pero desde cuando una enfermedad se sentía de esa forma tan _bonita_?

¿Eso significaba que no estaba enfermo?

La campana sonó y a su vez el claxon del coche que se encontraba aparcado a una corta distancia de la escuela.

Kenny metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera naranja y posteriormente besó la frente del chico. Le volvió a desordenar los cabellos largos y soltó una carcajada.

—Ya verás, todos te envidiarán por tu guay camiseta… —le susurró.

Jacob Hallery sonrió levemente como pocas veces acostumbraba a hacer. Sólo Kenny McCormick lograba sacarlo de su estado de tristeza y desesperanza. Cuando podía olvidarse por unos pequeños momentos de la depresión de su madre y la muerte de su padre.

—¿Vendrás de nuevo?

Kenny se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo una falsa expresión ofendida.

—Me ofendes, Jacob, ¿cuándo te he fallado? —preguntó, con tono de voz melodramático.

Hallery le miró parpadeando. ¿Lo había…?

—Coño, ¡que es broma! —exclamó el rubio riendo. Jacob bajó la mirada—. Anda, entra a clase, le joderé a Kyle para que me traiga a verte la otra semana, ¿eh?

El de pelo marrón asintió y se despidió del de ojos azules con una mano mientras se iba corriendo a sus clases. Kenny hizo lo mismo.

Cuando el rubio lo perdió de vista giró sobre sus talones y caminó a paso flojo hacia el coche de Kyle. Dentro el pelirrojo dejaba a un lado una revista y volvía a hacer sonar el claxon. Kenny se tapó los oídos.

—¡Ya voy, pelirrojo!

Iban a hacer un algo largo recorrido de Greeley Colorado a South Park.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Oh bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando vi el episodio "The Poor Kid" y vi al pequeño Jacob Hallery, conocido como el más pobre de la nueva escuela a la que asistía Kenny, me enternecí con él. A pesar de su corta participación (por no decir ninguna)._ _Así que, también debido a eso, no tuve una muestra clara de la personalidad de Jacob Hallery y sólo lo describí como me nació del corazón [?], por su apariencia y mi amor por las parejas crack [?]._

_Espero que les halla gustado, o como mínimo encontrarlo medianamente aceptable ;_; No me maten, que antes de esto pensaba en juntar a Jacob con Craig [WTF], pero mi deseo fue frustrado ya que Craig nunca asistió a Greeley y por tanto iba a ser algo difícil para mí llevar a cabo su encuentro siendo que son de diferentes lugares. Así que después pensé en Kenny y pues, aquí me tienen xD_

_Tengan piedad que cumplo años éste 31. Sean buenos y dedíquenme un Cryde o un Cramien o crack o lo que les venga en santa gana.. [sonido del grillo], vale entonces no. Me haré uno yo sola [?]._

_¿reviews?_


End file.
